


7 P.M

by radboyethan (skylarlazuli)



Series: Poetry [5]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Freeform, Poetry, freeform poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22657615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylarlazuli/pseuds/radboyethan
Summary: Yet another poem about my spiraling thoughts.
Series: Poetry [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629598





	7 P.M

2/10/20, 7:14 PM

7 P.M.   
The red text of the clock bleeds and bores into my eyes  
I feel myself spiraling again, feel my thoughts   
Consuming me, swallowing me whole   
Like I’m nothing and everything at the same time  
I can feel myself crumbling to ash and dust  
Because I’m just that minuscule   
If I were to leave no one would care it wouldn’t matter at all  
I’m just broken and useless   
A stupid broken ragdoll good for nothing   
I look at the clock again   
And see it now says midnight  
I spent all that time spiraling being stupid useless good for nothing   
And it’ll just happen again over and over  
Until I end it all.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave feedback.


End file.
